friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Buffay Jr.
Frank Buffay Jr. (born October 25, 1978) is Phoebe's and Ursula Buffay's half-brother. Phoebe discovers Frank on one of her attempts to find her father Frank Sr., who walked out on her and her twin sister when they were children, and later also walked out on Frank Jr.'s family. Frank Jr. has a punctured lung, was arrested for stealing birds' eggs, likes to melt things, and owned a dog named "Tumor". He also believed that 'massage parlor' is a euphemism for brothel, terribly wrongly presuming his sister, Phoebe, was a prostitute. History '''Frank Buffay Jr. '''was the result of his father Frank Buffay Sr.'s remarriage to his second wife. Whom he also divorced and abandoned. '''Frank '''didn't realize that in addition to having a father, he had two older half-sisters Ursula Buffay and Phoebe Buffay. He would meet Phoebe later in life. Relationship with Alice Engagement Frank starts dating his home economics teacher, Alice (played by Debra Jo Rupp), in the third season. The relationship would have been a perfectly normal one were it not for the fact that she is his senior by 26 years (she's 44 when Frank Jr. is 18), and that he often refers to her as Mrs. Knight instead of using her first name. Despite the age difference, the two are definitely attracted to each other, and their relationship, albeit hasty He introduces Alice to Phoebe as his fiancée (in The One With The Hypnosis Tape), and reveals to his half-sister that he and his girlfriend are planning on getting married and having kids straight away. Phoebe finds Frank Jr. and Alice's relationship disturbing and does all she can to break them up, which she almost achieves by explaining to Alice of the age difference. However, the two are too much in love to heed any of Phoebe's words. Marriage and Kids They get married in The One With Phoebe's Uterus", where they give the good news to Phoebe. They also ask a favor from here - that of acting as a surrogate mother to their kid. Phoebe talks about this with her birth mother and decides to be Frank and Alice's surrogate. One episode later, Phoebe has the cells implanted in her womb and she gets pregnant. (Phoebe's surrogate pregnancy acts as a cover-up for Lisa Kudrow's real-life pregnancy). The pleasant surprise gets even better for Frank and Alice when they learn that Phoebe's pregnant with triplets. The pregnancy marks Phoebe's life in several ways: she dismisses her vegan principles and starts eating meat (The One With The Fake Party); she unleashes her hormonal anger on Monica and Rachel (The One With The Worst Best Man Ever) and she misses Ross' wedding in London due to her being in her third trimester, because of which she can't travel by aeroplane. In The One Hundredth, Phoebe reveals how she wants to keep one of the kids for herself, and asks Rachel to ask Frank Jr. for the favor. Rachel is reluctant to do so and tells Phoebe how Frank and Alice want all of their children. Phoebe eventually gives birth to the triplets: Frank Jr. Jr. (named by Frank Jr.); Leslie (named by Alice); and Chandler (named by Phoebe), who turns out to be a girl. Frank and Alice, however, decide to name their third kid Chandler anyway. Parenting Life Frank shows up in the tenth season in The One Where Ross Is Fine. He admits to Phoebe how he and Alice are finding it hard to raise their three children (he himself claims how he hasn't "slept in four years"), and asks his half-sister if she wants one of his kids. However, it's impossible for him to get rid of any of his kids. Phoebe understands the position he and Alice are in and explains to Frank that she'll always be available for baby-sitting should the need arise. Trivia *Giovanni Ribisi has also appeared in The One With The Baby On The Bus. However, he is a stranger on the street who had dropped a condom in Phoebe's guitar case when she was playing "Smelly Cat" on the street. He comes back for the condom because he needs it "for an emergency". Later in the same season, Giovanni appears as Frank Jr.. The characters seem to portray very similar characteristics (such as mockingly naive behavior, much like Phoebe), which makes it likely they are, in fact, the same character. *It's not sure if Phoebe calls Frank after finding their father in The One with Joey's Bag because you can see her calling Ursula. Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Phoebe's Family Category:Fathers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters